


Not Quite Okay

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [66]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Roman Sanders takes care of him, Sick Morality | Patton Sanders, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: It wasn’t unusual for Patton to be awake earlier than the other sides and for him to be making them breakfast. Roman’s come down several days to the moral side being almost done with breakfast or setting the table, all with a smile on his face.But when he came downstairs to see Patton making breakfast but having to stop occasionally to catch his breath, all the while looking faintly dazed, Roman knew something was wrong.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Kudos: 25





	Not Quite Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a bit since I've posted anything - I've started online classes and they're making me super tired. Anyways, here's a cute Royality fic that was originally posted to my Tumblr on August 6, 2019. (I keep mentioning that just in case it looks familiar ^^;)

It wasn’t unusual for Patton to be awake earlier than the other sides and for him to be making them breakfast. Roman’s come down several days to the moral side being almost done with breakfast or setting the table, all with a smile on his face.

But when he came downstairs to see Patton making breakfast but having to stop occasionally to catch his breath, all the while looking faintly dazed, Roman knew something was wrong.

“Hello, my dear. Is everything alright?” Roman asked and Patton jumped, pasting a wide smile to his face that attempted but didn’t quite hide his exhaustion.

“Ro! Yes-indeed! Everything’s a-okay!” Patton replied with an exuberance it was clear he didn’t feel. “Breakfast’s almost done, so why don’t you get the others?”

Roman watched him for a moment longer but when he realized that Patton wasn’t going to drop the act, he sighed softly. “If you’re sure, my love. I’ll go do that, but Patton-sweetheart?” He waited until their eyes met to continue, “Be sure to relax some today. It looks like it’ll help.”

“I will, dear! I promise!” Patton said and Roman gave him a smile before going back upstairs to fetch the other sides for breakfast.

Breakfast went without a hitch and afterward, Roman returned to his room to brainstorm some ideas, intending on checking on Patton later and making sure that he was resting like he was supposed to.

After a few hours had gone by, Roman left his room and went to Patton’s, knocking softly on the door and entering when the other calls for him to come in.

When he entered the room, he found Patton folding laundry on his bed, sort of but not quite doing the resting he was supposed to do.

“Patton, dearest. I thought you said you were going to rest today? Usually, that means cartoons for you, does it not?” Roman asked and Patton almost dropped the shirt in his hands, looking over at his boyfriend sheepishly.

“It can, but folding’s not that bad, I promise! I did lay down a bit and felt better so I thought I could do something like this.”

“Uh-huh.” Roman hated to doubt his precious love but he didn’t quite believe him. “And you weren’t intending on doing anything else after this?”

“Yup!” Patton replied a bit too quickly, the wideness of his eyes giving away his lie.

Roman simply crossed his arms and looked at Patton causing his shoulders to drop. “Maybe I was going to start lunch for everyone…” Patton admitted and Roman sighed softly, a fond but exasperated look on his face.

“Patton, my angel, you can’t do this to yourself. I know you usually have chores that you like to do for us all but please let us take care of them until you’re feeling better.” Roman pled, walking the few steps to Patton’s bed, sitting at the edge, and pulling the moral side into his arms.

He pressed his wrist to Patton’s forehead and winced at how warm he was, stroking lightly through his hair afterward. “Please, baby. You were having to catch your breath this morning, I saw that. I don’t want you straining your body because you thought you were obligated to do things for us.

"Take the rest of the day off and let us help you instead. If you’re actually feeling better tomorrow, and I want you to be honest tomorrow, you can do some lighter things if you feel you have to. But if you don’t, we’ll take care of you then as well. Alright?” Roman asked, all the while stroking Patton’s hair and soothing him gently.

Patton took a deep breath but nodded. “Alright, honey. I’m sorry I worried you…” Patton said a bit softly and Roman smiled, leaning in to nuzzle their noses together.

“It’s alright, sweetheart. Now, my angel, what do you say to cartoons?” Roman lifted Patton up into his arms without even waiting for a reply, though Patton nodded eagerly in response. “Right-o! Let us journey on into the magical land of cartoons!” He carried Patton into the living room and bundled his love under a bunch of blankets before turning on the TV.

“You stay here for a moment, sweetheart. I’m going to go finish folding those clothes then I’ll be right back to cuddle you, alright?” Roman waited for Patton to nod and give a thumbs up before he pressed a kiss to Patton’s forehead and went to do just that, ready for a day of helping his love feel better.


End file.
